Edge the Fortune Teller
by SoaringBallad
Summary: FFIV:TAY After Edge predicts the future, Leonora wants to know what is in store for her. Will she figure out his cryptic message? Will they jump in muddy puddles?


"Today's turning out to be a drag," groaned Rydia. After her hard 'training' with Cecil, she was exhausted. Slumping down against a fallen tree trunk, she sighed contently and closed her eyes. "Can this day get any worse?" Edge dropped down beside her. "Never mind, it just did."

"Hey, it's not that bad!" She just rolled her eyes and got up. He grabbed her arm, "Don't go!"

"Why, you want to flirt with me some more?"

"Hey! I haven't flirted with you yet today; I've been busy training Edward!"

"I guess someone did have worse day than me. I feel bad for Edward, having to put up with you and all… still, whatever, I don't care." Rydia pulled her hand away from Edge's.

"Do-"

"I'm going to go find some shelter from the monsters." With that, she stalked off. Edge sighed, bored. Facing Rydia's wrath seemed better than sitting outside being bored and vulnerable, so he ran after her.

"You didn't think you could leave me back there, did you?" asked Edge, smug at her groan.

"This is why I've learned the word umpteenth, that's the best way to remember how many times I have groaned." Together they searched for suitable shelter, and upon finding nothing, they went back to Cecil.

"All right everyone, since there is no place to hide from the monsters, everyone is staying here."

"Why don't we have Rydia summon Titan, and he could smash a hole in the ground, then she could have Leviathan fill it with water, and then we could all go swimming!" Luca said excitedly. Kain rolled his eyes.

"Geez, if someone else rolls their eyes or groan again, Cecil's going to punch someone in the face," Edge whispered to Rydia. She naturally, rolled her eyes. Cecil, the paladin would never hurt—her thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack and thud. Cecil the paladin, who would never hurt a fly, had punched Rosa in the face. Rydia looked at Edge surprised. She couldn't tell his expression, because of his mask, but he didn't look surprised.

"How…?" Rydia was lost.

"Damn Cecil!" Palom screeched, "Didn't know you had it in you!" Cecil got applauded by some of his teammates, but Ceodore looked horrified.

"You hit mom!" Cecil flushed and hid behind Kain. "What'd you do that for!?"

"Recreational purposes I presume," Kain answered for him.

"No!" Cecil jabbed Kain in the side playfully, "It's just…" After waiting for a few minutes, the group realized he wasn't going to continue, and Kain led the distraught man away from the group. Rosa eventually got up, and sulked away mumbling about her knight in shining armor hooking up with her dragoon in shining armor. No one paid attention to her though.

"How did you know that that was going to happen!?" Rydia exclaimed. People turned to face her.

"Who knew what was going to happen?" asked Porom.

"Edge told me that if someone rolled their eyes or groaned again, that Cecil would punch someone in the face." Rydia explained, "Guess who rolled their eyes at that statement…"

"That is so cool!" Luca said excitedly.

"You could be a fortune teller," Ursula added. That seemed to get people thinking. Some glanced over at Edge, but it was Leonora to break the silence.

"Tell me my fortune." They all looked at Edge who hadn't said a word this whole conversation. In fact, he wasn't even looking at the group; he was looking the way Kain and Cecil went.

"Edge!" Rydia yelled. He didn't even respond when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"I've got this," Zangetsu said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He walked over to Edge and whatever he did was shielded from the other's view. It worked though, and Edge snapped his head toward the group and shoved the older man away. Tsukinowa was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Okay that was going a bit too far you pervert!" Edge said, none could tell for sure, but it looked like he was trying to suppress a grin by the way his eyes wrinkled ever so slightly… It could have been old people wrinkles too though…

No one got a chance to comment though, because Cecil and Kain returned, looking slightly disheveled. Leonora took this moment to shout, "TELL MY FORTUNE!" Everyone was surprised by the gentle girl screaming, but it _was_ an odd day…

"What are you talking about?" Edge questioned. Leonora began talking a mile a minute, and soon she was done. Edge nodded his head, pretending he had caught all of that.

"So… go ahead. I'm waiting." After pondering a moment, Edge spouted her fortune:

"If you want a rainbow, you've got to deal with the rain." Sure it wasn't the _exact_ wording from the fortune cookie, but I was close. Ursula and Yang probably recognized it, but you can't make 'em all happy. Wait… they weren't even unhappy? Why would they be unhappy that they recognized the fortune? Edge did not even know what he was talking about anymore, so he was going to drop this train of thought.

"Ooh, so there is going to be a pretty rainbow if I put up with the rain, and don't complain much?" Leonora asked. Palom and Porom's hands both started to spasmodically reach out to slap the back of the young girl's head, going out, before it came back in, never quite touching her head. The girl seemed oblivious.

"I think it means that you'll have to put up with a lot of bad stuff before you get some good things," Ursula said, being sure to dumb it down and talk in a voice she usually reserved for toddlers.

"Oh! I get it! So putting up with all this training will make me get something good, like a lollipop?" Edge grabbed Porom and Palom's hands before they could slap the girl senseless… It's not that they didn't like her, it was just… she was pretty stupid sometimes. All of a sudden, it began to rain.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day!" whined Porom.

"Wait," Rydia said quickly, "Don't complain, or the rainbow won't come!" Everyone looked at her like she had taken off her shirt and revealed herself as a man.

"You believe the crap Edge and Leonora randomly spouted?" question Ursula.

"Well, who knows, we should at least try to believe it, and, you know what? If you want to complain, go ahead!" Rydia stomped off in a random bout of PMS.

"Really guys, I would really like to see a rainbow… and get m lollipop," Leonora said, before taking off after Rydia, whining a quick "Wait up!"

"So… since there is no shelter, we'll just have to sit it out here and talk. Try to ignore the rain and it'll be better," Cecil said. Many of his companions began to whine and complain.

"Why are they acting like children?" Kain asked. A moment later he spoke again, "I honestly get what Edge was saying now." Cecil waited, curious at what wise words Kain would barf up this time.

"Go ahead," Cecil said eagerly.

"Everyone complaining will leave the group stressed and angry. If we just put up with it and realize that the rain isn't that bad when you forget about it, by the time it is over, everyone will be happy." Many people in the large group pondered Kain's wise words. Palom let out a snort.

"That was one of the gayest things I heard you say!" Porom slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you ruined the mood!"

"So what if I did?" questioned Palom.

"Guys, the moment isn't ruined. Let's all go play…" Ursula's gears in her head began to turn, "Oh! We could all go jump in muddy puddles!" After nodding their heads, the group went to find some.

The kids were having the most fun, and several adults sat out completely because they didn't want to get dirty, but everyone was much happier. They were a whole again. Even Rydia, Leonora, and Rosa got accepted back into the group. It was all good until Ceodore interrupted the giggles and laughter.

"Where are we going to clean up at?" No one had an answer. "I see." The miserable muddy group trekked back to their campsite.

"I've got an idea!" Tsukinowa squealed, "We could have Titan make a hole, and then Leviathan could fill it with water!" That sounded like a grand idea, and Rydia had the two eidolons mentioned do just that. Sure they 'accidently' flooded part of the underworld, but it'll just become steam, right?


End file.
